The Long Journey That Is Soon Coming To An End
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Big Time Rush in farytail times, had gone out to search for something. No one knows what it is. Not even Logan, the genius himself, does! Meanwhile, while the boys are hunting for something they have no idea what it is, Emerald sits at home, anxiously waiting. Wondering if her brother and his friends, mostly her true love, who had secretly asked to marry her before...to return.
1. Returning Home!

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I had been alone for a while now. My brother and his best friends, Kendall, Carlos, and James had gone to a forest. _James. _I had to swallow hard and blink a couple times to reduce the blinding tears that were coming to my face. James had been the one out of the three boys, of course, Kendall, Carlos, and himself, that I had fallen in love with. I didn't even know what to think, anymore. If they were out there, I knew they would be alive and try to rescue me. And if they weren't..no! Don't think about that now, Emerald! You have to be strong! For your brother! I had been scolding myself for the past months with these same thoughts. I had been clutching the same locket that James had given me the day he left, and told me to stay strong. I knew I had to be. It was either that or sacrafice myself. I had even offered to do that the day they had left, but of course, they all had refused. I still wonder if they're alive. If they are, I hope they come back soon.

(James' P.O.V.)

The guys and I had been moving through the rainforest for months now, searching for something. Logan didn't even know. Logan, the genius out of all of us. Logan, the older brother to...NO! Stop thinking about her! Now is not the time! I can't help it, though. Emerald Mitchell. My best friends little sister and my true love. I didn't even know if she was alive or not. None of us did. Not Kendall, or Carlos, or Logan. Logan. He's probably more worried about Emerald than the three of us combined. She's his little sister, for crying out loud! I kicked a tree, and a bottle fell into my hands. The guys gave me questioning looks. I returned it, signaling I had no idea what this thing was.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

James had probably been arguing with himself a few moments ago. Because he had kicked a tree, and a bottle had fallen out of it and into his hands. I silently took the bottle from James, and examined it. I ignored the questioning looks the other guys were giving me. I can't think about that now, I need to figure out what this is! I was still examining the bottle...when I smiled. This was the thing we had been searching months for! Now we could all go back to our families...and...more importantly, James could go back to Emerald. I gave the guys a reassuring smile, and they all gave me the same. James' was fake. I knew it. He's probably still worried about Emerald. Actually, we all probably are. I stuck the bottle in my bag for safe keeping, and calmly walked out of the forest. The guys gave me questioning, looks still. They followed just the same. Finally! After long months, I finally get to see my sister again!


	2. He's Back!

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what was going to happen...and it was driving me crazy! I didn't even know if my own brother and his best friends were alive or not! Actually, I didn't even know if my fiance in secret was alive or not. I only had a few more days until I was forced to be married to someone I did not love, an idiot named Jacob. And yes, in case you're wondering, I did say my fiance in secret. James was that same person. I love him, but, I can't if I don't know where he is. I attempted a smile. He is obviously fine. I felt something hit me. I turned around to see the clumsy messanger standing there. He gave me a sheepish smile and left. I opened it, and almost-screamed. James had written me. He was on his way here, now. I had just put the letter down when James took me into a tight embrace. I gave James a big hug in return. He gave me a smile, and wiped a tear off my face. I didn't even know I was crying!

(James' P.O.V.)

Emerald had been crying. I smiled, and wiped a tear off her face. I had given her a big bear hug before hand. I gave her a small kiss. She had smiled, and, wait, was she...blushing? Yep. I definitely saw my fiance blushing. I didn't even know why she had been crying earlier...but I think she was just happy to see me. I fell in love with Emerald's quirkiness every time I saw her. Worst part is, no one else knows we're engaged. We'll see how everyone reacts. Especially Logan. Aaah, Logan! Uh-oh!


	3. Carlos Explains Kendall's Plan

James' eyes widened, and he turned toward the door. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stood there, smirking at me and Emerald. Did they somehow know we were engaged? "Hey, Em." Logan said, his voice much lower than it had been before the boys had left. "Hey, Logie." Emerald said, smiling slightly. "Emerald, is there something you need to tell us?" Kendall asked, as Carlos nodded. So those two had known! "What do you mean?" Emerald asked, trying to keep her voice even. "Oh, you know." Carlos said, coming over to Emerald. He leaned in towards her ear. "You should know that if you don't tell Logan by the next full moon, which is soon, Kendall is going to tell him, resulting, somehow, in you having to marry Jacob." Carlos said, stepping away from the girl. Emerald gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Emerald, what's wrong?" James asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Emerald, tears in her eyes, pushed past everyone in the room and fled out of the room. She ran up to the tallest balcony in the whole castle. Emerald looked out the balcony, crying her eyes out. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, and onto the marble balcony floor. She couldn't let that happen! She couldn't marry Jacob! There was only one thing to do...Emerald had to tell her brother...before its too late. She had waited so long for James to come back so she could marry him and not have to marry Jacob. But, now, unless Emerald tells Logan that she and James were engaged, she would have to marry Jacob. "Emerald." A voice said, behind her. It was James. He walked over to Emerald, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have to tell Logan." Emerald sobbed out. "Tell Logan what?" James asked. "About us being engaged, James! We've been engaged ever since you left!" Emerald screached, wiping her tears. "Why do you say that?" James asked, nuzzling his nose against the side of Emerald's head. "Because, if not, I'll have to marry Jacob. I'd much rather marry you." Emerald said, sniffling. "Emerald, does it occur to you that Kendall and Carlos could be lying?" James asked, taking her hands in his. "I should really tell Logan anyway, though." Emerald said, standing up finally. "Logan." Emerald called, walking though the castle. "LO-AAAGH!" Emerald screamed, as someone grabbed her. "Did you guys here that?" Logan asked Kendall and Carlos. "It sounds like Emerald." Carlos said, his eyebrows furrowing. "And that's why I love you." Logan said, kissing Carlos' forehead before running in the direction his sister was continuously screaming. What he didn't know, was that James was headed in the same direction. They ran into each other. "James, don't you think you should go find Emerald?" Logan asked, pushing James in front of him. James ran in front of Logan, then he remembered what Emerald wanted to tell Logan. "Logan, listen. I'm engaged to Emerald." James said, as they were still running. "Oh, you are? Wow, I...never knew." Logan said, nervously biting his lip. "You knew, didn't you?" James asked, tilting his head. He had finally stopped running. "Well, Emerald kind of...gulp...mentioned it to me." Logan said, looking down at the ground. They got into the room where Emerald was still screaming. James started to turn the knob, when he realized Emerald's bedroom door was locked. "Damn it." James muttered. "What?" Logan asked. "The door's locked. Oh, wait!" James said, pulling out a brass key with tons of loops and turns on the top of the key. Logan's eyes widened. "Don't ask." James said, sticking the key in the lock and turning it. The lock clicked. "YES!" James exclaimed, pushing open the door. When they got ahold of Emerald, Logan decided now would be the time to ask as ever. "So, how'd you get a key?" Logan asked, smirking at James. "Well..." The couple started together.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Twelve-year-old James Diamond walked toward a ten-year-old Emerald Mitchell's room. He knocked, and then found himself being pulled in. Emerald-green eyes stared back at him. James let out a sigh of relief. It was just Emerald. The locked click. "So, why am I here?" James asked, tilting his head. "Well, um, I wanted to give you a key...in case I got...in trouble." Emerald said, producing a gold-colored key with turns and loops on the top of it. James held out his hand for it. "Don't show it to anyone." Emerald said, placing the key in James' hand and gently curving his fingers around it. "Don't worry. I won't. Unless its an emergency." James said, wrapping the ten-year-old in a hug. "Good." Emerald said, satisfied, unlocking the door. "Um, Emerald?" James asked. Emerald looked at James, her emerald green eyes locked on his hazel orbs. "Yeah?" Emerald asked, as James pushed her against the door. "Two things. One: how are you going to get in here if the door is locked? And, two: can you promise me that, when we get older, if I wait for you, you'll marry me?" James asked, holding out a ring with a sapphire rock on the gold band. "Of course I will James." Emerald said, taking the ring from him. James smiled, obviously satisfied. "Wait, you didn't answer the first question." James pointed out. "James, its called karate lessons, eight years exactly, rope, and a balcony." Emerald said, as they laughed._

* * *

Emerald and James smiled fondly at the memory. "I didn't ask how you ended up being engaged, also, cool. And, at least in the future, I don't have to ask how you guys ended up getting engaged." Logan said, shaking his head. "Is that really how you decided to get marry?" Carlos asked, causing Emerald, James, and Logan to all visibally jump. They hadn't even known Carlos was standing there! "Yup." James said, getting over his shocked state. "I already told you that a while back, remember?" Kendall asked, smacking Carlos in the back of the head.


	4. Castle Intrusion And Leaving

James wrapped an arm around Emerald, while she snuggled against his side. Emerald inhaled James' special scent that she had missed for so long. (And no, not the Cuda shampoo/man spray.) She means dark chocolate and mint. "Are you alright, Emerald?" James asked, resting his head gently on his lover's own head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that I think that we need to get out of here." Emerald said, as an arrow came through the window. "James, get Emerald out of here! Take the carriage. Kendall, I need your help. Carlos, go with James and Emerald." Logan ordered. "No, Logan! I just got all of you back, and I'm not about to lose any of you again." Emerald said, grabbing her brother's arm. "Emerald's right, Logie. I don't want to lose you, and I also don't want to leave you. I think I speak for everyone when I say that either we go together, or we don't go at all." Carlos said, his voice firm. Emerald's eyes widened. Kendall and James' mouths opened wide. "Alright. Well, everyone needs to get into the carriage, now!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing Carlos' hand and running out the door. Kendall went running behind them. Emerald shared a look with James, and he grabbed her hand. James' hand slipped out of Emerald's, and he rushed out the door. Emerald was just about to rush out the door, when it shut and locked with a bang and a click. "JAMES!" Emerald screamed, frantically pounding on the door. "EMERALD!" James screamed, trying to open the door. The carriage came toward James. "James!" Carlos screamed, throwing him a rope. "What good's a rope gonna do?!" James screamed back. "Its Logan's idea, so just trust him." Kendall screamed, as James tied the rope to the door. "Emerald, stand away from the door!" James yelled, as the carriage got closer. Emerald backed away from the door, covering her face in the process. As soon as she was away from the door, it broke down. James rushed to Emerald, stepping over the rubble, and grabbed her into a hug. "Now, c'mon, we have to get out of here before something else happens." James said, rushing out the door with Emerald by his side. Emerald smiled, while rushing to the carriage at the same time. Before she stepped in, she noticed that Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were in the front, with Logan driving. James opened the door, and Emerald slipped inside. He gave a thumbs up to Kendall, who was on the right, and got in himself. Kendall gave the thumbs up to Carlos, who was in between Logan and himself. Then, Carlos gave the thumbs up to Logan, who started to drive away. Emerald sat there with her hands folded on her lap, staring at the wall. James scooted over so he was sitting right next to Emerald. He took her hand, and smiled. "I'm know I shouldn't be, but, I'm worried, James." Emerald said, avoiding his luring mercury brown eyes. "You don't need to be worried. You know Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I won't let anything happen to you." James said, turning her head so Emerald's bright emerald green eyes were looking into his mercury brown ones. "I know, its just..." Emerald said, her voice trailing off and tears running down her cheeks into the collar of her ruby red dress. "What is it?" James asked, trying to smile reassuringly at her. "We left my family behind. My Mom...Dad...Grandma Mitchell...everyone. Not to mention all of the people. They're probably worried sick and mad at the same time that we left them to die." Emerald said, shaking her head. "Emerald, they don't hate you." James said, placing a hand on top of hers. "How do you know, James? What about our wedding? What about all of that?" Emerald asked, twisting the ring that she's had for eight years. "Emerald, we're still going to have a wedding. Why do you think I gave you that ring ten years ago?" James said, giving her a small smile. "All I know is that I've been in love with you since I was probably, I say about three-years-old, maybe seven, I don't really know how long its been. Whether its been fifteen years, or eleven, I don't know. All I know I that I'm in love with you, and, whether we have a big wedding with family, or just a small wedding with Carlos, Kendall, and Logan even, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." Emerald said, attempting a small smile, if any. "Good thing, too. I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." James said, giving Emerald's cheek a quick peck. They all of a sudden hit a large bump, and Emerald pretty much flew into the air. She landed in James' lap, and blushed. James chuckled slightly at her reaction. No matter what she did, James always thought that Emerald was cute. Emerald hid her face in James' chest, and he leaned his head on top of Emerald's head. Something bounced off of the top of the carriage, and Emerald shut her eyes tight. "Don't be scared, Emerald." James whispered, kissing the top of her head. Emerald smiled, nuzzling her face against James' chest. "You make me feel safe, James. You always have." Emerald whispered, half asleep. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. Nothing's going to happen, as long as Logan's driving." James said, chuckling slightly as Emerald yawned. No sooner after that, her eyes fluttered shut as James held her in a tight embrace, almost as if he were afraid to let her go for a reason only he knew. When the carriage stopped suddenly, Emerald's eyes jerked open, and they realized this would be a stop of many.


	5. The First Stop

James stepped out of the carriage, and held out his hand to Emerald. She took it and walked out of the carriage. Emerald was attacked with little kids, but, she didn't mind that much. It was only because she was the princess to them, which, she technically is. A little girl came up to her, and gave her a tiara-type-thing made of flowers. Emerald smiled graciously, and gave the little girl a hug. Emerald glanced at Logan, who was pouting by himself. She whipsered into the ears of a couple of the children, and they ran over to Logan, and one girl jumped on him. He laughed, shaking his head at his sister. Emerald put her hands up defensively, which made the other children crowding around her smile and laugh. Anothe arrow was shot, and the children hid behind Emerald. A man came over to Emerald, and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go! Someone help! One of you children, get James!" Emerald screamed, trying to get away from the man's grasp. Fortunately, the people knew who James was, too, considering he was the princess' fiance. A little girl ran over to James, and tugged on the leg of his jeans. He turned to her. "Yes?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Princess Emerald is in trouble. She wanted someone to find you, so I did." The little girl said, dragging at James' hand so she could show him where Emerald was. James came running just in time to see a knife being thrust against Emerald's neck. He also happened to notcie that the children were hiding next to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. James gave them a small smile, before turning to the man and kicking him in the leg, which made him drop Emerald. Emerald ran to James once she was free, and he smiled reassuringly at her. The man came toward the couple once again, and James gently pushed Emerald behind him. Emerald smiled a little, before realizing that the man was planning something. "James, be careful." Emerald whispered, falling back a few strides. James looked back at Emerald, flashed her a smile, and winked. It still surprised Emerald that no matter how many times James has done something like that, she blushed every time. This time was no different. The guy took a knife out and aimed it right between James' eyes. "No!" Emerald exclaimed, about to rush forward. Before she had a chance to, Kendall and Carlos grabbed her arms so she would have no choice but to stop. "Emerald, its alright. This is James we're talking about here." Logan said soothingly to his younger sister. The guy apparently was encouraged by Emerald's screams, because when James looked at her, the guy decided that was the time to make his mark. He threw the knife so it went right between James' eyes. "James, look out!" Emerald screamed. James apparently understood, because, at the right moment, he moved out of the way so the knife wasn't even touching him. The knife was about to hit Emerald, when Carlos threw himself in front of her. "Carlos!" Kendall screamed. Logan's chocolate brown eyes were brimming with tears as he ran to the Latino. Emerald's heart stopped at the sight before her. Numbly, as if she wasn't in her own body, she walked to her brother. She looked down at Carlos, noticing he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He was trying to prove to Logan that he was alright, even though he wasn't. Emerald knew he wasn't. Logan did, too, but, he was probably trying to convince himself that Carlos was fine, and they were all going to be happy again. If he was thinking that, then he was wrong. One of the nurses of the small town they were in came rushing up to Carlos, pushing Logan back as she did so. "Logan, its alright. The nurse is going to do everything she can to help Carlos." Emerald said soothingly to her brother. "I know. I just can't help but feel that this is my fault." Logan sobbed. "Logan, it isn't your fault. No one, besides Carlos, really knew what was going on. It was just a shock." Emerald said stroking her brother's hair. It was at that point that Emerald remembered James and the fight he was in. She looked up, only to see that James and the man had stopped the fight. Both wanted to know if Carlos would be alright or not. The nurse gave Emerald a small smile, then whispered in Emerald's ear. Emearld smiled, and told Logan that the nurse said Carlos would be fine. Logan brightened with a smile, and took Carlos' hand. Calros admitted a small smile. Emerald breathed a small sigh of relief, then looked around for Kendall. Emerald realized that the blonde was no where in sight. "Has anyone seen Kendall?" Emerald asked, looking around once more. James shrugged, before they saw Kendall holding a little girl in his lap. Said little girl was giggling. Emerald smiled, shaking her head. When she saw James eyeing her, she shrugged. James smirked at her, before holding out his hand. "Princess." James said, bowing slightly. Emerald rolled her eyes. She had told James a million times that he didn't have to be so formal with her. The little kids around them smiled and giggled slightly. Apparently, one of the little girls noticed Emerald's ring. Yes, the exact ring James gave her when they were only ten and twelve-years-old. The little girl's sapphire blue eyes widened, and darted from Emerald's ring, to James, to Emerald's face, then back again to the ring. "Viola." Another girl, a little older, ten, maybe, came up to the six-year-old girl. "Yes, Ortencia?" Viola asked, her sapphire blue eyes curious. Ortencia smiled a little, taking her sister's hand. Emerald and James shared a look. They were going to get married there. They could obviously find a few bridesmaids, Logan would have to walk Emerald down the isle, Kendall, Carlos, and one other older boy could be the best men, Ortencia and a few other girls be Emerald's bridesmaids, and, probably people could find them a wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, and tuxes. Someone else could probably make a cake, as well. Emerald smiled, and James and she both nodded at the same time. "We are getting married." James announced, taking Emerald's hand. "We weren't sure where we were going to have it, but, we decided we would have it here. In only a few days. Viola, I would like you to be the flower girl, and Ortencia, you and a two of your older friends will be my bridesmaids. And, Ortencia, I hope you can help, considering you'll be my maid of honor." Emerald announced, smiling. Ortencia and Viola's mom wanted to help, so, she's making the cake, and also, she's helping, obviously, with her daughters' dresses. One of the other moms, to a girl named Anna, is helping with Emerald's wedding dress. And, since her son and daughter are the ring bearer and one of the bridesmaids, she's doing the tuxes, and the other girl's dress. Anna and Daisy are the bridesmaids, Christian is the ring bearer, and Anthony is the other best man. Logan smiled to himself. His little sister was getting married to one of his best friends, and, apparently, her life-time crush. No one really knew what was going to happen next. Kendall came in, wearing his tuxedo. Emerald couldn't help but notice how handsome Kendall looked in his tux. "Do you happen to know who Anthony, Carlos, and I are walking down the isle?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Carlos is taking Anna, Anthony is taking Ortencia, and you are taking Daisy." Emerald said, rattling off the top of her head.


	6. The Wedding

Emerald stood right next to the very place that she had to walk down the isle with Logan. Speaking of Logan, he came up to her. "Hey, you ready?" He asked, stopping Emerald mid-pace. "I don't know." Emerald said, sighing. "Are you having second thoughts?" Logan asked, tilting his head at his sister. "No!" Emerald said, quickly. "Good. 'Cause don't you think James would...no...Carlos...no...Kendall?...uh-uh." Logan said, shaking his head. "What are you trying to prove?" Emerald asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who do you think would be more devestated out of us guys, if this wedding didn't happen?" Logan asked, tilting his head. "Out of you, Carlos, James, or Kendall?" Emerald asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes!" Logan exclaimed, as if it was obvious. "I'd say James, 'cause, I did promise him all those years ago." Emerald pointed out, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Oh, right." Logan said, as Emerald's music started to play and the bridesmaids went out with the best men. Without a word, Emerald slipped her arm through her brother's. "This is it." Emerald whipered. They started down the isle, both Emerald and Logan's eyes brimming with tears of joy. From the faint sunlight, you could see James' mercury brown eyes brimming with tears as well. As soon as they got there, James took Emerald's other arm. "Logan?" Emerald whispered. "Yeah?" Logan whispered back. Emerald eyed James. "Let go!" The couple whispered, grinning when Logan's face turned bright red. Logan quickly sprinted up to the rest of the best men. Carlos put a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Emerald, rolling her eyes, went up to the pulpit with James. The preacher began his long, boring speach, and Emerald gave a quick eye roll at James, who covered a snicker with the palm of his hand. The preacher stopped momentarily to glare at the soon-to-be-newlyweds. Emerald and James both gave him an innocent smile. Finally the priest said, "If anyone here has a reason to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece." No one really said anything at first, until an arrow came flying through the air. "Not again!" Emerald grumbled, upon seeing the arrow. James was about to curse, when he realized he was with a priest from the local church. So, he settled for eye-widening. Everyone else gasped. "I object!" A voice rang out among the crowd. "James." Emerald whispered, clutching his hand. She knew that obnoxious voice anywhere. She was right. Jacob came strolling down the isle, another arrow in his hand. "I'll handle it." James whispered, stepping in front of Emerald. Logan ran up to her, of course, to see if the arrow had hit her or not. "I'm fine." Emerald snapped, causing Logan to shrink back a little. "James, I'll handle it." Emerald said, when she had reached him. "What?" James demanded. "James, you don't know what he could do. Thankfully, though, I do. And, unless you don't want me to say those exact two words, you had better back up." Emerald said, saying the last part through clenched teeth. James backed up, his hands up in an i'm-backing-off gesture. "Jacob, you need to leave. I won't let you ruin my wedding for me." Emerald said, her tone cold and clipped. "I have an idea!" Kendall said. "No, we don't have time." Logan snapped. "What's the plan?" Carlos asked, jumping up and down. "We can't go with the plan!" James and Logan snapped together. All of a sudden, Kendall started spinning around, singing repeatedly: ''I don't have a plan.", James was rambling on and on, Carlos was actually composed and staring at Logan, while Logan jumped up and down on his toes, just like Carlos would normally do. "Alright, who gave them crazy fruit?" Emerald snapped, looking all around ' hand slid up. "Put your hand down, Carlos." Emerald snapped. Logan grabbed his arm and started jumping up and down again. "Am I the only sane one, here?" Emerald asked, sounding like her brother. Then she started playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger under her veil, then she blurted, "I have an idea!" just like Kendall, and, finally she started jumping up and down like Carlos. "Why am I acting like all of you?" Emerald asked, still jumping up and down. She looked over at the boys while jumping. All of their heads were following her while she was jumping. "Wait...something familiar. You guys are something familiar to me! Someone help!" Emerald said, still jumping up and down. "What?" The boys asked, their heads tilted to the side. Logan and James went on either side of Emerald, and grabbed her arms and forcefully made her stop jumping. "Thanks." Emerald said, a little bit dizzy from being held down forcefully for so long. Emerald started to tip backwards, when James rushed behind her and caught her. Logan started coughing widly. "Logie, baby, are you ok?" Carlos asked, worriedly. Logan continued to cough, when what looked like to be a piece of a purple-and-pink polka dotted strawberry. "What the heck just happened?" James asked, Emerald started doing the same thing. She coughed up the same thing. "Well, I think I did that because I'm older, and it got out of my system first...and, with Emerald...I think its because she's my sister. So, that should mean that Kendall should..." Logan said, as Kendall started coughing and coughed up the fruit. Then Carlos coughed it up, and then James, who, as soon as he coughed up the fruit was really worried about his soon-to-be-wife. "Where's Jacob?" Emerald asked, her eyes widening. All of a sudden, Jacob came swinging down in behind them. He grabbed Emerald, whose arms were thrashing widely. "James!" Emerald screamed.


	7. Finding Emerald, Saving James

James was searching everywhere for Emerald. He really did love her. "EMERALD!" James called, for about the millionth time. "JAMES!" Emerald screamed back, squirming against the ropes. "Now, princess, are you going to marry me, or not?" Jacob snarled, pacing in front of Emerald in still tied up. "There's only one person I love, and you know it." Emerald snapped, still struggling against the ropes once again. "James, just calm down, we'll find her." Carlos said, placing a hand on his shoulder. An arrow with a note attatched to it landed right by James. He opened it, and almost passed out. Actually, Logan did when he saw it. A marriage announcement between Emerald...and Ja...cob. Logan woke up, passed out again. "I won't let her marry him." James said, through gritted teeth. "James, their's nothing you can do about it now." Kendall declared. James stomped away from them. He was walking...when another note appeared. James opened it. Four different words caught his eye. Death Announcement...Princess Emerald. James left the note there...and then left to go and rescue his love. He'd even sacrifice himself if he had to. The next morning, Carlos was the first to wake up. He noticed James wasn't in his sleeping bag. He decided to go and look for him. Carlos was walking, when he stepped on something. Carlos picked it up. It was a death announcement. That shouldn't bother him...until he saw who exactly was to be put to death. He ran back to tell the other two. James, on the other hand, was tromping through the woods, trying to find his love before it was too late. "EMERALD!" James called again. Emerald couldn't really respond. She just screamed. James came running toward the sound. They were burning her. "Let her go!" James demanded Jacob. "Well, I can't...unless I have a substitute fill in for her." Jacob said, smiling mischeviously. James looked at his lover's panic-filled gaze and made a decision. "I'll do it. Take me instead." James said. "Excellent choice." Jacob snarled, releasing Emerald. As soon as Emerald was free, she ran to James. "James, please, don't do this. I don't want to lose you." She sobbed into his chest. "Emerald, I have to. Go get the others. Tell Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, ok." James said. "No, I'm not leaving you, James! I care about you too much to do that!" Emerald screamed, crying as Jacob pulled her off of him. "No, James! I love you!" Emerald screamed, as she was being taken away from the crime scene. "Emerald. I love you too." James whispered, when Emerald was out of sight. Logan saw Emerald and he, Kendall, and Carlos came running. "Emerald, what happened?" Logan asked, grabbing her into a hug. "James is going to be killed. Jacob is going to kill James instead of me." Emerald sobbed. "Carlos, keep her here. Actually, no, Carlos you go with Kendall. Go rescue James." Logan said, still holding his younger sister. "I love him, Logan. I promised him all those years ago that we were going to get married." Emerald said, still sobbing quietly. "I know, Em. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Logan tried to assure Emerald. "You're crazy, you know that?" Emerald asked, her sobs reduced to sniffles. "Why am I crazy?" Logan asked, a small smile forming on his face. "Because you let Carlos try to save James. My James. Carlos? Really?" Emerald said, laughing slightly. "The only reason why I did that is because I knew it would get a smile out of you." Logan said, his smirk going wider. "I'm surprised you're not running after your boyfriend." Emerald said, shaking her head slightly. "And I'm surprised that you're not trying to run after your true love." Logan said, wrapping her into a tighter embrace. "Well, I can't help it. I'm in love with him, and he could be gone." Emerald said, trying to hold back her tears again. "Emerald, you need to stay with me, ok?" Logan asked, upon seeing his sister about to fall over. "I don't think I can." Emerald said, trying to hold back sobs. "Yes, you can. I know you can. You need to stay with me. Please. Think about James. He needs you, Emerald. He can't do this without you, and neither can I." Logan said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "I know. I just have a feeling that he could be dead already." Emerald said, avoiding her btrother's knowing gaze. "This isn't like you. This can't be you." Logan said, reaching in his sister's bag. There was a big bite taken out of a dark blue peach. "Oh, great. You ate the Depression fruit, didn't you?" Logan asked, hitting his head off of his hand. "Why do they give all these fruits such crazy names?" Emerald asked, sighing. "I wonder what's taking Kendall and Carlos so long." Logan said, looking around. "I told you it was a bad idea to have Carlos go instead of you." Emerald said, pouting slightly. "Emerald, you need to snap out of it. You can't be acting like this now." Logan said, shaking her again. "I can't. I can't snap out of it, Logan. The love of my life is probably dead right now." Emerald said, starting to sob once again. All of a sudden, Kendall and Carlos came walking into with James in the middle of them. "You saved him?" Emerald asked, her voice dry and depressed. "Of course we did, and, Logan, what happened to Emerald?" Carlos asked, his eyes showing worry in them. "Well, um, Emerald kind of ate the Depression Fruit, and only one person knows how to make it so she's smiling again. Except, he's upest. "Hey, Emerald. Look. James is fine now." Logan said, showing his sister her love. James took Emerald's hand, and Emerald snapped out of it. "Jamie, I'm so glad that you're ok." Emerald said, her voice back to normal. "C'mere." James said, holding his arms out to his love. Emerald ran into them, sobbing in his chest. "I thought you would be gone forever." Emerald said, sobbing again. "I know. But, its ok, I'm right here. Nothing's going to do break us up again." James said, running a hand through her hair.


	8. The Second Wedding

Emerald was getting ready to once again walk down the isle to her true love. The last time they had gotten interrupted, but this time they are determined to make it through. Logan came up to Emerald. "Hey, you ready?" Logan asked, taking her arm. "I am, I just..." Emerald said. "You just...?" Logan asked. "I just...keep thinking that something's going to happen again." Emerald said, shrugging. "Like?" Logan asked, tilting his head. "Like, I don't know, one of us eating Crazy or Depression Fruit, or, someone getting kidnapped, or something like that." Emerald said, crossing her arms, which made Logan's arm cross over hers again. "Sis, I sort of need you to let me go." Logan said, barely breathing from all the friction. "Sorry, I'm just a little freaked out and worried." Emerald said, crossing her arms. "That's the same thing." Carlos said, out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" Logan and Emerald demanded together. "Well, I know I shouldn't tell you this, but,..." Carlos started, as Kendall came running over to them. "James passed out." Kendall said, his eyes wide."What?" Logan asked, grabbing Carlos' arm and dragging him back up the isle. "I knew something like this would happen." Emerald said, sitting down in one of the chairs that she was standing next to. "You knew what would happen?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms. "I knew that someone would eat Crazy or Depression fruit, or someone would end up passing out or something like that!" Emerald exclaimed, putting her head in her hands. "Emerald, you need to calm down. James is going to be fine." Kendall said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How would you know, Kendall?" Emerald snapped, jumping up and down again. "Because he's James. Sure, he was almost killed, but, compared to that, its minor." Kendall said, shaking Emerald's shoulders. "Kendall, I'm jumping up and down again. Wait, I didn't even eat the Crazy fruit this time!" Emerald screached, still jumping up and down. "You need to really stop. Stop it!" Kendall said, following her again. "I can't stop. This stupid dress. I'm going to fall over because of it." Emerald said, starting to tip over. "Stop! Um, Logan!" Kendall said, running up the isle. Kendall came back with Logan and Carlos. "Shouldn't someone be with James?" Logan asked, looking from Kendall, to Carlos, then back again to Kendall. "I'll go. I can't stand to see her jumping anymore." Kendall said, rushing up the isle. Carlos and Logan went on either side of Emerald and forcefully pushed her down again. "Thanks guys." Emerald said, dizzy once again. "Maybe you should sit down." Carlos said, sitting her down in a chair. "I can't sit down. My fiance is passed out before I'd even walked down the isle. We left Kendall with said fiance, you guys are here with me, and I feel like I'm going to pass out, be sick, and cry all at once." Emerald wailed, head in her hands. "Emerald, its not going to get any better for you unless you calm down and think this through." Logan said, taking his sister's hand. "I can't help but be worried that something is going to happen to someone for a reason I don't even know." Emerald said, rocking back and forth fast. "Emerald, you're not helping anyone." Carlos said, hopping up and down. Emerald took one look at Carlos, and started to sob. "Carlos!" Logan snapped at this boyfriend, as his sister continued to sob. "What?" Carlos yelped. "You're making her cry 'cause you're jumping up and down!" Logan reprimanded, grabbing his sister in a comforting hug. Emerald's music started coming through the speakers. "Logan, I can't go down that isle yet, I'm a reck!" Emerald screached, trying to get pieces of hair away from her eyes. "Emerald, you know James won't care what you look like. He won't think anything of it. And, if he does, it'll just be concern. Nothing else." Logan said, hooking his arm through his sister's once again. They got down the isle, and James smiled at Emerald. She smiled back, ready to be Mrs. Emerald Ruby Louise Mitchell-Diamond. The priest began his long, boring, speach for the second time to them, and, when he was finally done, it was time for the fun part. James gazed into Emerald's green eyes, and said his vows, that he had seemed to have memorized. Emerald did the same, loving when her fiance's hazel eyes sparkled. They said their I DO's, and kissed. Logan grabbed Carlos, who almost fell over because he was so happy. Emerald smiled, but, that smile soon faded when she saw a figure standing behind Kendall. "Kendall, look out!" She screamed, trying to rush forward to help. James held her back. "You're staying with me." He said, firmly. "Kendall could die if we don't do something about it, James." Emerald said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Emerald, I know that. I just don't want to lose you again. I almost lost you once, Emerald, I literally just got you to be my wife, and I'm not about to lose you again." James said, taking Emerald's hands and squeezing them. The sun started to dim. "James, I need you to kiss me." Emerald said. "What do you mean?" James asked, slightly confused. "You've heard of the legend, right? Two newlyweds, after a second try, with one kiss will make everything bad go away, and good things happen to them." Emerald said, grabbing James' shoulders. "That means that we need to kiss, so we can make everything right." James said, grabbing Emerald and hitting his lips against hers in a kiss worth saving everyone. When they pulled away, Emerald immediately looked up the sky. The sun had set, and everyone was saved. "To be honest, this is our second wedding..." Emerald started, turning to James. "...and its the best one we've had yet." James said, the truth in his words sealed with a kiss to the only girl he had ever loved.


	9. Princess Emerald?

Emerald was walking around the small town with Carlos. "So, how do you feel about everything that's happened?" Carlos asked, tilting his head at her. "Honestly?" Emerald asked. "Of course." Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I still miss home, but, I'm happy here. I have you, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James." Emerald said, shrugging. "True. And, at least no one here calls you Princess Emerald as much." Carlos said, laughing slightly. "Yeah, just James and the little kids." Emerald said, when hoofbeats were heard behind them. They both looked up, and a knight was sitting on a horse. "Princess." He said, falling to the ground and bowing. "Princess?" Carlos mouthed to Emerald. She just shrugged. "I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about." Emerald said, as the knight lifted up the flap on his helmet. It was Kendall. Kendall Knight was an actual knight. **(A/N: I know, awkward, right? Kendall's last name is Knight, and he's a knight. It was pretty much the only way that I could make him follow her without seeming like a stalker.) **"Kendall?" Emerald asked, slightly shocked. James came up to her, holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back. He was about to say Emerald's name, when James saw Kendall take Emerald's hand. James shook his head, threw the flowers on the ground, and then stomped off. Emerald turned around and noticed the flowers. There was a note attatched, it said: _**Emerald, I love you and I always will. You don't need to worry about that. Whatever happens, I am determined to keep you safe. Love you forever. Your Loving Husband, James Diamond **_Emerald fisted the flowers stems, and then ran in search of James. "James!" Emerald called, when she saw it: James was on the ground with a dagger in his chest and a pool of blood pouring around him. "James!" Emerald screamed, running over and throwing herself at him. She continued to sob into his chest. "Someone help!" Emerald called, in between sobs. Carlos grabbed Emerald off of James, and Logan tried to heal him as best as he could. Emerald sobbed in Carlos' chest, and he squeezed her and just let her cry. A few minutes later, relief flashed across Logan's face. James opened his eyes, and reached his hand out toward Emerald. Carlos turned her around, and when she saw James, Emerald ran to him, and cried in relief that he was safe. James played with her hair, waiting for her to calm down. "Emerald." James said quietly, breaking the girl out of her fit. "Yeah?" Emerald asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Did you like the flowers?" James asked. "I loved them!" Emerald said, and then she remembered. She had to tell James why Kendall had taken her hand earlier. "Is something wrong, Emerald? Or should I say, Princess Emerald?" James whispered in Emerald's ear. "You knew?" Emerald asked, her eyes wide. "Well, at first I didn't, but, then I realized: you are a princess. You always have, and always will be. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. To both of you." James said, his gaze shifting from Emerald, to Kendall. "Don't worry about it." Kendall said, softly. Emerald grabbed onto James, and squeezed. He smiled, once again playing with her hair. "James, what is that?" Emerald asked, whirling her head around. "What?" James asked, slowly standing up with the help of Logan and Emerald. "That noise. Sounds maybe like hissing." Emerald said, clinging onto his arm. James listened for a moment, thrust Emerald behind him, and grabbed his sword. "Calm down, Emerald." James said, putting an arm in front of her. "Some honeymoon this turned out to be." Emerald mumbled under her breath. James turned to her and flashed her a smile. Emerald's cheeks grew hot, even though she was James' wife. A huge rattlesnake came up to them. Emerald stumbled back a few steps, and into the protecting, yet not threatening to James, arms of Carlos. Her eyes fluttered close. When she woke up, Emerald found herself in an unfamiliar room. She could hear voices outside. She cautiously slid open the door to reveal two maids. "Oh, hello, Princess. You probably don't remember me, but, I'm Vanessa, and this is my partner, Abigail." A blonde said, gesturing to a redhead. "You should really be resting, Princess. Don't worry. There are guards everywhere." Abigail said, smiling slightly. "Do you know where James is?" Emerald asked, her gaze foggy for a moment or two. "He's in his room. Your brother decided that maybe you should be alone for a little while." Vanessa explained. "If you would like, one of us can stay with you while the other went to get Prince James and have him bring his things to your room." Abigail said, her eyes downcast. "Thank you." Emerald said, as Abigail followed her into the room. They both sat down opposite each other on the bed. "It shouldn't be long to get him, Princess." Abigail said softly. "I know. I just can't help but be worried." Emerald said. "I understand. Vanessa is always that way with me, and I do the same with her." Abigail said, smiling fondly as if remembering a distant memory. "Is James injured?" Emerald asked suddenly. "Because of the battle with the snake?" Abigail asked, tilting her head at Emerald. "Yes." Emerald whispered. "No. Prince James is fine. He was just a little shocked when you ''fell asleep'', and angry that your brother didn't want him staying with you." Abigail explained, as the door opened. Vanessa walked in with James, who ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug. "We'll leave you two alone." Vanessa said, from the doorway. "Thank you both. And, Abigail, if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask." Emerald said, as the door shut. "I missed you." James said, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you, too. Don't you ever leave me again." Emerald said, jumping James. He chuckled. "Never." James breathed, giving her a long kiss on the lips.


End file.
